1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication technology in a computer system. More particularly, the invention relates to a computer system and an interrupt event handling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A general computer system may be connected to or equipped with a keyboard, a button, a switch or other peripheral devices which are provided for user operation to control the computer system. The operation system (OS) is informed of the triggering actions of these peripheral devices by the embedded controller (EC) most of the time. For instance, with reference to a computer system 1 of FIG. 1, it is assumed that a user presses a button 110 configured for activating wireless communication function, an embedded controller 120 detects a corresponding hardware event in response to pressing of the button 110 (step S101). The embedded controller 120 informs an operation system 130 that a system control interrupt (SCI) event is triggered (step S102). As such, the operation system 130 issues an 84h command to the embedded controller 120 to inquire the system control interrupt event (step S103) and obtains an event identifier (e.g., 0xxx) corresponding to the system control interrupt event from the embedded controller 120 through an input/output (I/O) accessing method (step S104). The operation system 130 executes a content of, for example, a_Qxx( ) program recorded by an advanced configuration and power interface source language (ASL) program stored by a firmware interface 140 in response to obtaining the event identifier (step S105). The operation system 130 accordingly notifies a hardware driver program 151 of a wireless communication module 150 (step S106) to activate or deactivate the wireless communication module 150. Nevertheless, in the I/O accessing method in which the event identifier is obtained through issuing a command, time in milliseconds (ms) is required most of the time. When a large number of events are triggered, operation delay may occur, and the user may experience unfavorable experience.